Preparation of imagery from aerial photographs has been an expensive and time-consuming process. Imagery data from aerial photography has been prepared by taking downward looking high resolution aerial photographs, developing the film, assembling and registering the photographs into a mosaic pattern, and digitizing the composite photographs. This process is expensive and time-consuming. A method is needed to inexpensively and quickly prepare high-resolution composite imagery of a scene from a motion picture or video data stream.